Sentry (Dark Avengers)
The world forgot that Robert Reynolds was The Sentry, a tortured hero with the power of one million suns. Powers Supernova Red 11 AP The Sentry projects an epic energy blast. Damages the enemy team for 189 before shattering up to 4 random Red tiles. Each tile damages the enemy team for 35 and allies for 35 but does not generate AP. This ability ends the turn. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Damage to allies reduced to 28 per red tile destroyed. Level 3: Destroys up to 7 Red tiles Level 4: Damages the enemy team for 243 Level 5: Destroys up to 9 tiles, with damage to allies reduced to 18 per tile. At Max Level: 3 covers: Damages the enemy team for 1391. With 7 red tiles: 2740 enemies/1246 allies. 4 covers: Damages the enemy team for 1791. With 7 red tiles: 3081 enemies/1246 allies. 5 covers: Damages the enemy team for 1791. With 9 red tiles: 3525 enemies/1053 allies. World Rupture Green 7 AP Sentry flies into the heart of the battlefield, sending waves of kinetic energy rippling outward. Creates Countdown tiles that do 24 damage to enemies and 12 to allies. Level Upgrades: Level 2: Reduces ally damage to 10 Level 3: Impact extends further towards the corners Level 4: Reduces ally damage to 9 Level 5: Impact extends further towards the corners. At Max Level: 3 covers: 12 tiles max, 174 damage to enemies and 74 to allies. With all tiles going off, does 2088 + 12*(ally strike - enemy protect) to enemy team, 888 to allies. 4 covers: 12 tiles max, 174 damage to enemies and 64 to allies. With all tiles going off, does 2088 + 12*(ally strike - enemy protect) to enemy team, 768 to allies. 5 covers: 16 tiles max, 174 damage to enemies and 64 to allies. With all tiles going off, does 2784 + 16*(ally strike - enemy protect) to enemy team, 1024 to allies. Note: 2-turn countdown tiles are laid down in a centered "X" pattern. Only converts basic color tiles. When they go off, they are removed one-by-one and do the stated damage. Sacrifice Yellow 8 AP The Sentry sacrifices himself for the good of the team. He takes 237 damage, but converts a random Yellow tile into a strike tile with a strength of 59 Level Upgrades: Level 2: Creates a strike tile with a strength of 65 Level 3: Sentry takes 201 damage. Level 4: Creates Strike tile with a strength of 74. Level 5: Sentry takes 178 damage, and creates a strike tile with a strength of 91 At Max Level: 3 covers: Sentry takes 1478 damage and creates a strike tile with a strength of 479. 4 covers: Sentry takes 1478 damage and creates a strike tile with a strength of 548. 5 covers: Sentry takes 1304 damage and creates a strike tile with a strength of 674. Notes *First was available as reward on Prodigal Sun event (2014 May 19-28). *On 2014 May 20, World Rupture description changed (originally "Creates Green Countdown..."). *With one maxed Sacrifice strike tile, a maxed World Rupture does 11568 damage to the enemy team, plus possible match damage. Best Build What do you think the best build for Sentry (Dark Avengers) is? 3/5/5 5/3/5 5/5/3 5/4/4 4/5/4 4/4/5 Level Back to top ↑ See Also Gallery Recruit Sentry Dark Avengers.png|Sentry (Dark Avengers) Recruit Enemy Sentry (Dark Avengers).png|Sentry (Dark Avengers) Enemy Photo Dialogue Sentry (Dark Avengers).png|Storyboard Cutscene Sentry (Dark Avengers) Supernova.PNG|Supernova Sentry (Dark Avengers) World Rupture.PNG|World Rupture Sentry (Dark Avengers) Sacrifice.PNG|Sacrifice Starfall Event Screen.png|Starfall Tournament Background Category:Dark Avengers